Laura Minami
Laura Minami '(ラウラミナミ, ''Raura Minami lit. Raging Sea of the South) is young mage specializing in Water Magic. Even though she's fairly new to her current guild, Archer's Cross, she fits well generaly with the group. Appearance Laura is a young woman, appearing to be approxiimately 20 years old. She has a perfect voluptuous figure, so appealing that it rarely doesn't leave an impact on those of the opposite gender. Her hair is tied into a ponytail that is ocean blue on top with dark blue ombre and light purple streaks on the bangs. She wears a golden tiara with a light blue ribbon and a pink and blue seashell attached to it. Her midriff top is blue and white with a light blue collar and white sleeves. Around her neck is a pink pearl necklace with a gold brooch at the center with more pink pearls lining down along the top. She wears a blue skirt, light blue and pink with light pink pearls around the waist and is longer at the back. Her boots are knee-length and light blue trimmed in blue with pink pearls. She also wears very long light blue arm warmers that stop at her hands with pink pearls at the end and seashell earrings. Personality Laura is somewhat difficult to fit into a specific mold or stereotype, as far as personality goes. Observations would often lead one to believe that her persona is all over the place, erratic and often as unpredictable as her wardrobe choices. She has a knack for saying the most outrageous things while keeping a completely straight face, usually for the sole purpose of judging how the people around her react to it. Almost everything she does - from her choice in attire to the words she speaks - is tailored to her own, odd form of amusement. She finds hilarity in situations others would consider awkward or unfortunate. That aside, she is also quite blunt and often tactless when conversing. Laura is easy to read as her emotions are displayed clearly across her face for anyone to see. She doesn’t see the point in hiding them and will be more than glad enough to voice her opinions. If she is displeased with someone, she would make sure they know it, and why. It goes without saying that she isn’t the least bit shy or self conscious. She has developed a relatively thick skin over the years and those who attempt to hurt her with mere words would soon come to find out that she just doesn’t care. Hers is the only opinion that matters to Laura. While she can appear as quite the oddball, she does surprisingly well in combat as it is one of the few things she actually pays attention to. Her incredibly good memory aids her well in picking up on the little details and her single minded focus works in her favor. However, her tendency to disregard orders or not pay attention in the first place makes her pretty bad at teamwork, as well as her knack for offending people. Its not that she is against teamwork, as she likes to say. Teamwork just doesn’t like her. For someone who spent the better part of her nineteen years avoiding responsibility, she has had more than enough time to perfect the skill. As for being put in a leadership position, that would be the worst idea anyone could ever have since Valerie excels at shirking responsibility and would do horribly, on purpose, if forced into such a role. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Water Magic '''Water Magic (水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō) is a type of Caster Magic which utilizes the element of water. Water Magic is a form of Magic revolving around the use of water, which is placed under the user's command for them to employ it for various purposes. Depending on its use, the physical properties of water can be manipulated to the user's advantage; large masses of such liquid are shown to possess remarkable force, being usable to inflict blunt damage upon targets by sweeping them away with water. A similar effect can be achieved using high-pressure currents, which, due to their reduced size, focus the damage on smaller areas. Rubs her lips around her mexican coke. Makes you wish that you were the bottle. If you found the lyrics, leave a message on my user talk page. If someone doesn't find this within two months, I will delete it. Pressure is also manipulable to a great extent, enough that when it is focused on the outer sides of the water surfaces being controlled, the liquid can become an effective cutting weapon, acting like a real blade. Whirlpools generated on the ground by this Magic, combining rotatory force and slicing power, can easily reduce solid rock to pieces. The user is also able to erect domes of water around foes, in order to knock them out by depriving them of air. Mages specializing in Water Magic can also achieve an extra, extremely versatile avenue of usage for such Magic: turning their own bodies into water at will. Such a peculiar employment allows them to become impervious to both physical and Magical attacks, which merely pass through them without harming them. In addition, the water from the user's body itself can be used as a medium to cast other spells related to this Magic (whereas casters unable to transform their bodies are apparently limited to using the water from the surrounding area), as well as have its properties altered, with the user being capable of making it boil without causing any damage to themselves. While unaffected by most types of offense, however, Mages with a body solely composed of water are still susceptible to freezing, which can immobilize them and inflict damage upon them. Possibly as a result of the liquid form granted to them, the most experienced users of Water Magic can seemingly breathe underwater, at the same time being able to encase oxygen in spheres of water for others to do the same. Hair Magic Ice-Make As the opening paragraph had stated, Ice-Make is one of the Molding Magics; which enables the user to create and manipulate ice. In order to harness Ice-Make, the user places their right arm down next to their abdomen, with an open palm, then places their closed right fist on the face of their palm- this dynamic pose enables the user to harness their mastery over their magical power in order to initiate a rapid freezing effect within a close vicinity to the user, essentially reducing the kinetic energy of atoms, enhancing this effect by having their magical energy absorb the heat of the atmosphere, thus setting up a perfect stage for the user to manipulate the shape of the ice that the stray eternano within the atmosphere is transformed into in any way that they wish offensively or defensively, enabling them to to create ice at their will and to shape it into a variety of objects, whether living or not. This process begins with calling out the magic's name, followed by the spell. Unlike uninventive users of plain ©old Ice Magic, the ice produced by Ice-Make can be formed into any object of the user's choosing: the only limitations are their own imagination, and the ambient air temperature which determines how long their formed spell will stay functional- though the latter can be nullified slightly through liberal application of magical power manipulation. In extremely advanced cases, the user does not have to hold the ice physically with their hands in order to shape it; indeed, a skilled user is capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. Outside of combat, the user is capable of altering their surroundings using ice, such as covering the ground with ice. The ice also can be used as wound dressing, stanching bleeding and preventing the swell of an injury. Of course, this magic has some strategic element to it in regards to espionage and the like, as the user is capable of creating exact replications of keys or scanners in order to access previously unavailable areas. As long as the user is imaginative, they are capable of producing virtually anything that they wish, giving them a capacity to create that is virtually unmatched. There are currently two known types of Ice-Make Magic. The first one is called Static Ice-Make Magic. This type of Ice-Make is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, such as weapons, or by affecting the environment around them. The second type is called Dynamic Ice-Make Magic. This type of Ice-Make focuses on creating animate ice sculptures, usually in the form of animals; though human body parts and the like can also be formed. Dynamic Ice-Make is said to be more quickly cast than Static Ice-Make. While both styles of Ice-Make have their own pros and cons, there is no clear "superior", leaving the matter of which style is "stronger" up to the individual user. Territory Territory '(絶対領土 (テリトリー) ''Teritorī lit. Absolute Territory) is one of the most powerful Caster Magics known in Earth Land. It's a dangerous magic that is centered around the total manipulation of space, bending it to one's will. Like the Arc of Embodiment, the limits of this magic are unknown. When Laura begins to use this magic, their hands start glowing a rainbow-like color, slowly allowing a special invisible sphere to appear all around her and beyond their range of space, allowing anything and everything inside of the sphere to be controlled by them when they produce the magical membrane to produce from their hands. In the area surrounded by the sphere, Laura is actually able to command and control everything around them within a certain degree, allowing them to be manipulated in any way the she can think of and producing incredible spells that can actually be alter to affect a different part of the area, often redirecting powerful spells to not affect anyone else aside from the surrounding territory within the sphere's range. Territory magic allows Laura to control all the Space around her, which generally counts any open area. She is allowed to compress this space, expand it, make it explode (which is done by compressing and then expanding it all of a sudden). It is interesting to note that Territory magic works on the principle of law of conservation of energy; thus implying that Space can neither be created nor destroyed. To be put simply, Laura cannot create Space- she can only manipulate it and make it bend to her will. The woman can use Space as a form of offense, defense and even make use of it for utility purposes. She can go as far as generating heat with this magic, which is achieved by bringing the particles of Space close to each other and thus creating friction; further resulting onto the birth of heat. However, it is to be noted that the heat is nowhere near causing a fire and cannot even be consumed by Fire Slayers or anything; no matter how high the temperature would be. The reason behind this is simple; the unavailability of anything solid that would burn- since Space certainly cannot burn with flames. However, the greatest potential that this Magic offers lies in its trapping and damaging capacities; as Laura has the option to imprison any living being of her choice inside the Space that surrounds them, and if Laura desires so, can suck magical energy away. The sapping is done by utilizing the vacuoles within each and every cell of her opponent's body. Laura, as a highlypotent mage has spread the tentacles of her magic deep enough to perform such feats. The sapping is visualized in the same way any other magic would be; by creating some sort of an orb around the opponent and sucking away the energy depending the purpose and strength of the spell used. Versatility is the name of the game in the mage world, and Absolute Territory provides heaps of it. Laura is capable of using the the Space around her in any shape and form that she wishes and it works brilliantly well- bending to her ever will and command. Laura is enabled to project her magic (that is, the Space that she marks as her Territory) in the form of beams, whip-like attacks, or alternatively multiple missile-like barrages. She can also warp, compress or reduce the Space around her to provide herself with physical enhancements such as flight or alternatively materialize the Space into tentacle-like appendages which can restrain her opponent to a location, thus making them potentially more vulnerable to her attacks. There's some science working behind every magic out there; or atleast a semblance of science. In the case of Territory, this magic is associated with Particle Magic and Air Magic (the latter being a usually misinterpreted conclusion by opponents). Particle Magic is nothing other than the science of molecular and atomic physics; and Territory is highly similar to this. However, what irks even logic is the fact that Territory magic seems to be controlling the atoms and molecules of Space. The question is, does Space really have atoms or molecules. For the sake of clarification, lets say it does- since that is the only way an ambiguous magic like Territory could be explained. Albeit, it is to be noted that Space is not the air in the open space, since Territory magic can be used with the same effectiveness even in conditions with vacuum. Understanding the real science behind this magic is near to impossible unless one understands what Laura is controlling in the name of Space. To be honest, she herself doesn't have any idea how to put the magic's element. All she understands is that she can feel, and control the area around her and bring about a plethora of effects for her enemies--- thus transforming into the worst nightmare for her enemies, a nightmare wielding the power of nightmares; complete ambivalence under a different name. Laura is able to conjure a wave-like matter that resembles a tomoe and is generally what the Space looks like when it is compressed due to her powers. This wave of Space generally comes in translucent rainbow shades, with a higher vibrancy of the color red. There is no particular reason for the blue shade, but is something that is associated with Laura only- just like many Fire mages can have purple or red flames. No big deal. Other than that, the spells of Territory have incantations that come in a strange and unusual language, a language Laura picked up during her training and took a great fascination to. She ended up naming the spells of her new magic after certain words in this less-spoken, but ominous sounding language. Occasionally, Laura has to make use of various hand-signs and stances for activation of certain higher-ranked spells. These acts are similar to how Make mages have stances or how Slayers tend to bellow their spell names to induce a higher level of concentration and, in some cases, even fear. It could be a potential doubt as to what happens when Laura compresses the Space around her and utilizes it for her own purposes. Here, we have to see Space as air. Air is in a constant flux of motion and the particles of air keep changing positions- replacing each other's positions randomly. Similarly, when Laura happens to compress or expand the Space, the Space all around in that particular area would replace the compressed space and if the Space is allowed to expand, then the particles of Space in some other part of Laura's Territory would come closer; thus keeping the amount of Space in the atmosphere at more or less at constant levels. Spells '''Portals:The working of this ability is the easiest to understand. Laura simply has to create two orbs of Territory magic in two different places and she is set. With the ability to manipulate Space, Laura can swap the Space inside the two orbs- thus transporting anything within one Territorial orb into another. How she makes it happen, is another theory : She would create a spherical membrane of Territory around the object / person she wants to teleport and then leaving a little bit of distance- create another membrane. The Space between these two membranes is... well, space. So, Laura would control it and swap it with another Territorial orb. In this process, anything inside the orb would swap places as well. This is generally a non-combative ability; but can be utilized in spells. It can also be used by Laura to travel from one place to another, as long as she has a clear image of the place she wants to end up in. So, it can only be places that she has visited atleast once in her life time. Aerial Territory: Any and every bit of Space within Laura's Territory is under her command, so by using a meager amount of 1% MP per post, Laura can cause the Space in the air to condense for her. This is used by her to make invisible steps for herself in the air and she can use this ability to climb up in the air just like any individual will climb a staircase. The maximum height she can reach with this ability is 15 meters and Laura can create about 2 steps per second. Visphot: Laura creates a small, concentrated orb of Territory magic by compressing the Space around a certain place. This orb has a radius of 1.5 centimeter and it can place it anywhere within a range of seven meters of her position. The orb remains stationary in the air, waiting until some living creature other than Laura walks within a range of three meters around it. When a person enters the said range, the orb detonates with an explosion of six meters diameter without a second's delay. Pseuma: Laura opens up her palm, while making it face the opponent. Soon after, a blue magic circle would appear in front of her palm and at its disappearance; a beam of concentrated Space would shoot out in a linear direction towards Laura's opponent. This beam has a three centimeter radius and can travel a maximum distance of five meters from Laura. If it comes in contact with the adversary, it can cause moderate bruises and lend a burning and painful sting to the affected area's skin. Giravat: Laura lifts one of her legs slightly, so that only the tip of her toes (or shoe) touches the ground. A small, blue magic circle appears beneath her feet and at its disappearance; she pushes her toes slightly downwards- causing a crater all around her. This crater is shaped in such a way, that it leaves the ground around Laura unharmed (Diameter 30 centimeters) and from the outer edge of the unharmed area; you can see the crater. It extends in a circular area with a diameter of five meters and is half a meter deep. This spell is usually used by Laura when she wants to create a distraction for her enemy or make them lose their aim for any spell they may be channeling. Since the crater would send them to a lower ground all of a sudden and the earth beneath them would sort of crumble--- there is a good chance that their aim falters a bit. Note that the crater is formed due to Laura causing the Space above the ground to exert pressure on it. Nidar: Whenever Laura gets close to her opponent and happens to make physical contact with them with the palm of either of her hands, she'll instantly activate this spell and cause a small blue colored explosion on her opponent's skin. The casting and effect of this spell is insanely fast, and the entire process will barely take any more than a second. After the explosion, a moderate bruise will form on the skin of the opponent; along with several cuts topping the bruise. Apavartan: With nothing but her own thoughts, Laura manages to create a thick, colorless layer of Space in front of her. This entire layer is completely transparent and enemies would never figure out that there's something in front of Laura. As light passes through this layer, the property of Refraction starts working and Laura's "apparent position" changes for her opponent. This can be used to create an illusion of her to the left or right; this successfully hiding her real position. In short, Laura will appear to be some three or four meters away from her original position. Only when they try to attack the "apparent position" of Laura, will they realize that she's actually standing to the right or left of that illusion. Equipment Kaido Trident Trivia